


One Last Time

by wongsdong69



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating?? on their spouses, M/M, Non descriptive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Renjun ends things with Donghyuck for the sake of his family.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A little sloppy so forgive me, it was just a quick idea that came to me and I really wanted to write it.

“Renjun.” No response. “Renjun please listen to me.” He sobbed and the older man looked up at him with empty eyes.

“You can’t leave me. You can’t…” His fingers dug into the other’s waist, forcing a whimper out of him. Renjun took a deep breath, he was always the mature one.

“You know we can’t do this anymore. It’s wrong. We have families to take care of and I should’ve ended this earlier.” 

Donghyuck cried harder and slid to the floor, arms encasing Renjun’s legs. “You say that like I didn’t already break my family for you. Everything I’ve done, everything I would do. All for you, and why?” He raised his voice, the man in his hold began to tremble. 

“You wouldn’t even do the same, and you dare say you love me. Fuck you, Renjun.” 

Renjun stayed silent as tears ran down his cheeks. Donghyuck stood up and ran his fingers down Renjun’s torso, stopping at the hem of his dress shirt. He bunched the fabric up and pulled it over Renjun’s head, leaving him shirtless.

His hands came to cup his chin, bringing him closer until their lips brushed against each other. “One last time?” He breathed and Renjun broke.

He held onto Donghyuck weakly, nodding and gasping between sobs. Donghyuck pushed him to lay on the bed as he further undressed him, then himself. He slid his cold hands across his pale skin, trying to memorize the feeling of his smooth skin. Pure, perfect. But not his.

Renjun rubbed his eyes warily, bringing his thighs to his chest as an offering. Donghyuck wept and kissed his calf, tears dripping from his chin as he pushed into Renjun. The older gasped and reached for Donghyuck’s hands, interlacing their fingers.

It was quick and Donghyuck winced when Renjun came, mumbling, “I’m sorry. I’ll stay.” He shook his head in disappointment, connecting their lips one last time. 

It hurt to leave the room, Renjun’s pleads of forgiveness fueled by lust reverberating through the dark. He stayed quiet and shut the door, never turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make a series out of this? 
> 
> Basically Renjun and Donghyuck have always been together, they dated at some point when they were younger but broke up and married women due to social pressures. But they started going behind their wive's backs to see each other and things got messy and Donghyuck divorced his wife. 
> 
> However, Renjun doesn't want to do the same because he feels it is selfish, and he doesn't want to hurt his kids or his wife so he breaks off things with Donghyuck and stops talking to him completely. But then one day Donghyuck hears from one of their mutual friends that Renjun is divorcing his wife and it gets messy again.
> 
> Let me know if you'd want to read it! I love Renhyuck and writing angst so this might be fun :)


End file.
